


I Tried To Rock But You Only Roll

by ragingrainbow



Series: Shuffle Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ficlet, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The hopeful smile Gerard gives him makes Frank hate himself a little.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried To Rock But You Only Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Meme Song 4: Leona Naess - I Tried To Rock But You Only Roll  
>  _I tried to rock you but you only can roll, the ink you spilled across my skin, is sinking deeper within_

Frank pauses in the doorway to the bedroom, watches Gerard’s sleeping form on the bed. Gerard is still clothed, his sketch book laying open beside him, and guilt grips Frank when he realizes Gerard waited up for him. Or tried to.

“Gee?” He sits on the bed, hand ghosting of Gerard’s shoulder before he grips it and shakes, gently.

Gerard stirs, disoriented for a moment before he looks at Frank, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“You’re back.”

The way he says it, almost like a question, like he didn’t believe Frank would really come back, makes Frank’s heart clench. There’s so much he could say to that, so much he _should_ say, but he’s just not ready.

“Yeah,” he says instead. “Yeah, of course.”

The hopeful smile Gerard gives him makes Frank hate himself a little.


End file.
